


Day 2

by SabrielandOrangeJuice



Series: Midnight Writing Challenge [2]
Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrielandOrangeJuice/pseuds/SabrielandOrangeJuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving their partner from a recon mission gone wrong - Coevidya</p><p>Because there isn't nearly enough of this pairing around.</p><p>Inspired by their newest mindcrack video.  The 'screw each other' comment and me wondering what would have happened if Avidya joined Coe in the wall after being blown up by a creeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2

One minute Coe had been lighting up an empty, peaceful seeming cave and the next minute he was surrounded by 3 creepers, a couple skeletons, and a shit tonne of zombies. He yelled for Avidya, but he was still a way off in a different part of the cave. Coe tried to fight the mobs as best he could, but when a creeper blew up and took him down to 2 hearts he had no choice but to retreat. He heard Avidya arriving just as he placed the last block sealing him into the wall. Everything seemed to be going well until Coe heard the sound of a mob falling and then

-SSSS-

“Ah Shit!”

-Boom-

“Vids? Are you ok?”

“I’m alive. Barely, but I’m alive.”

“Don’t go dying on me man, get in the wall.”

Coe was momentarily blinded when light flooded into his 1x1 hole as Avidya joined him, but the blocks were replaced before his eyes even had time to adjust. The men were silent as they realised just how confined the space was. They were pressed so tightly together they were practically inside each other.

“I’m gonna go this way cause if we’re both together we’re just gonna screw each other.”  Coe nodded and Avidya turned to mine away, but he only made it one block before he was stopped by Coe’s hand turning him and pressing him against the wall.

“Oh wow, we just can’t keep our hands off each other."

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluff. I was going to write fluff. I guess that's what happens when I start writing with no idea of what's actually going to happen in the story.
> 
> I feel like my sentences run on a bit sometimes, and it felt a bit awkward in the middle, but other than that I'm pretty happy with it. Apparently my writing isn't as bad as I feared it would be.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I think I remember Coe calling Avidya 'vids' in one of their mindcrack videos but I literally watched them all today and I can't remember which one it was so I can't go back and check.~~


End file.
